Public Pool Perception
by tounpathedwaters
Summary: The glee club hangs out at the Public Pool in the summer. Nothing exciting happens - until they see someone they know. Heavy objectification of Will Schuester. Various pairings, mostly Will/Finn going on, so don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer:** Still don't own glee. If I did, this would be canon.

**A/N: **So I decided to upload this story to as well. I already uploaded it on livejournal but I just want to have at least _one_ story with my alltime OTP uploaded to this account. This was written for a lj-prompt, that wanted objectification of Will at a public pool. Well, no problem at all!

**Public Pool Perception**

It had been Rachel's idea, of course. She had called Finn and made him promise to come. And since Kurt had been in the room when Rachel had called, he and Sam wanted to come, too. Finn wasn't sure how Rachel had reached Santana and Brittany though, since the three of them weren't that close. But then again she was dating Puck for a couple of weeks now and he was close to the ex-cheerios.

Anyway all thirteen members of New Directions – and Kurt's best friend Blaine – ended up sitting under the same tree at the public pool in the middle of the summer break. Rachel had brought some blankets and almost everyone brought food. Carole had prepared a picnic basket with all of Finn's favorite food in it and Burt had even bought them a six-pack of beer which was awesome. Sadly it was this mixed stuff, which actually tasted more like lemon than like beer. And since they had to share it between fourteen people, no one was actually drunk after all the bottles were empty.

Puck had brought his guitar and was playing some songs while the others sang along earlier, but now the sun was burning pretty damn bright and it was really hot. They basically just lay there in the shadow of the tree on Rachel's blankets. Finn was leaning against the tree, watching the others doing nothing at all. Brittany and Santana, both wearing bikinis and sunglasses, were lying in the grass, drying off, since they had just been in the pool. They shared Santana's iPod, listening to music and both of them were laughing. Mercedes, Lauren, Quinn and Blaine were playing cards, but Finn didn't understand the rules of the game. Next to them, Tina's head was lying on Mike's chest, while she was drawing little circles with her fingers on his abs. The most boring member of the group seemed to be Artie. Since he couldn't move – they had helped him out of his wheelchair earlier, so he was sitting in the grass as well – he wasn't able to go swimming (nevertheless he was wearing bathers) and simply fell asleep at one point. Nobody seemed to care. Kurt did most definitely not care, that was sure. He was busy making out with Sam. Finn couldn't decide if he wanted to watch the two of them making out rather than watching Puck and Rachel doing the same. Somehow he found Sam and Kurt much more interesting. Finn had to admit that Sam looked pretty damn good. He was wearing shorts and sunglasses and since he and Kurt had been in the water recently to cool off – which obviously had worked not so well – he was still kinda wet and thus sparkling in the sun. It was fascinating.

Finn was about to wonder if it was weird that he was watching two guys making out while finding it really hot, when Santana sat up abruptly. "Is that Mr. Schue?" Her voice sounded both, horrified and amazed. "Oh. My. God." Finn sat up a little bit more to see what the hell Santana was talking about. And then he saw. And "oh my god" seemed to be a damn good description.

It definitely was Mr. Schuester. And he was half-naked. This made perfect sense since he just got off a pool. But still. Half-naked. And wet. It was as if Finn was suddenly seeing the world in slow motion. Mr. Schuester wasn't that far away so Finn could actually see every single muscle on the guy's body. And there were a lot of them. There was no other word to describe how he looked – he looked hot. The teacher took a towel from the ground and dried his hair, then his face.

Finn noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing. Everyone was watching their half-naked, wet and very good looking teacher. Well, everyone except Artie, who was still sleeping.

"Man, I'd definitely hit that." Sam was the first to break the silence. Kurt didn't seem to like what his boyfriend had said though, since he hit him.

"Ouch! Hey, I mean… look at these abs!" Sam justified his words.

"You're right, he looks far better than you do, honey," Kurt retorted, putting his sunglasses in his hair.

"You better take that back, mister, or there won't be any sex for you for, like, ever!" Sam poked Kurt in the arm and both started laughing.

"No but seriously. He's _hot_," Blaine said, licking his lips. Finn swallowed. Mr. Schue wasn't Blaine's teacher and Blaine was actually gay – so thinking these kind of thoughts was probably perfectly normal for the Dalton boy. What really bothered him was that he was thinking the exact same thing. Finn had to move a little to hide how attracted he – or his body – really was. He moved his shirt, which was lying next to him, over his lap and hoped that nobody noticed.

"Why haven't we noticed this before?" Rachel whispered. She seemed unable to take her eyes off of the half-naked teacher.

"Why does he always wear clothes?" Tina added absentminded.

"Uhm, maybe because he is our damn teacher? Are you out of your minds?"

"Shut up, Puckerman, you're ruining the moment," Santana snapped back.

"Damn, I so want to touch those abs!"

"Seriously, Kurt? Seriously? You can touch my abs anytime, douche!"

"Sure, honey." Kurt patted Sam's abs while still looking at Mr. Schue. Finn laughed. Sam seemed to be pretty pissed. Finn was sure that the blonde would spend the entire evening doing sit-ups. For some weird reason Sam had a couple of body issues. Finn thought Sam's body was perfect – not that anyone asked or cared. Or not that he would've admitted this to anyone. Still, Mr. Schuester's body seemed to be even more perfect.

The teacher had dropped his towel by now and was currently opening a bottle of water and drank some. And as if he weren't already wet he poured out the remaining water over his head.

"No, he is not just doing that," Santana finally sat up to get a better look at what was happening.

"Oh. My. God." Quinn watched the teacher's every move, playing with one strand of her hair.

"Why the hell did he dry his hair when he wanted to pour a bottle of water of his head a few seconds later?" Puck didn't seem to be very happy that the teacher got all of Rachel's attention right now.

"Because it looks fucking hot," Santana said. Mr. Schuester was shaking his head right now, splashing water in every possible direction.

"Oh yes." Finn didn't notice that he had said these words out loud before everyone was staring at him.

"What? It's a fact, right? I mean… you all said it before…" Finn blushed.

"Looks like Finnessa has got a crush on her teacher!"

"Shut up, Puck!" Finn tried to sound angry, but he blushed even more because Puck might have been a little bit right. Just a tiny little bit though.

"I wouldn't blame him if he did," Quinn said smiling.

"I know I do have one," Blaine added winking.

"I just want to dance with him," Brittany said while taking off her sunglasses.

"I just want to do him," Lauren commented. Now everyone was looking at her.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't been thinking the same thing! And I think he could handle me with those perfect hands and those strong arms…"

"I could've handled you too, you know? My arms are really strong…"

"Shut up, Puck!" nearly everyone said at the same time. In addition Rachel hit him.

"Shouldn't we say 'hi' or something? It's not like he's a stranger…" Mercedes asked. The group went silent. If it were up to Finn he would do more than just saying 'hi'. He wanted to touch this oh so perfect body so badly. He wanted to feel the wet skin under his fingers, wanted to run his hands over those hard muscles. He wanted to feel him, wanted to taste him… Damn, Finn was screwed. And he was very, very glad that he still had his shirt covering his erection.

"Mr. Schuester! Hey, Mr. Schue! Over here!" Rachel started shouting. She even got to her feet and waved, jumping up and down. Puck rolled his eyes. Mr. Schuester seemed confused at first. Clearly someone was calling his name, but where did the voice come from? It took a few seconds before he saw Rachel. And when he did, he smiled the most beautiful smile in the world. He waved back and picked up his stuff.

"He is coming over," Mike stated the obvious.

"Please don't put on clothes," Santana whispered. He didn't. A few seconds later a still very half-naked Mr. Schue was standing in front of the group, still smiling breathtakingly.

"Hey guys! Good to see you all!" Standing this close, Mr. Schue's body looked even more perfect. Finn could see every fucking muscle. Damn, it was a good thing he always wore appropriate clothes to school.

"Hi Finn," Mr. Schue added and raised his hand to wave at Finn. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Wasn't Finn included in 'guys'? Finn couldn't stop himself from grinning very stupidly.

"Hey," he said and blushed. Damn, why did he blush? Mr. Schue dropped his things to the ground and ran his right hand through his hair. Sam and Kurt both started giggling.

"So. All of you together, huh?"

"It was my idea!" Rachel said, still standing next to Mr. Schue. He smiled at her the way a proud parent smiles at his child who did something good.

"We even sang some songs earlier!"

"That's nice, Rachel! So how's your summer?" The question was clearly meant for everyone but Mr. Schue's eyes were resting on Finn.

"Hot. Very hot," Santana said. She was still wearing her sunglasses so Finn couldn't be perfectly sure but he was pretty sure she was staring at Mr. Schue's body, so her words were really suggestive. But of course he didn't know about that.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad, isn't it? But thankfully we can always go to the public pool, right?"

"Yeah, thankfully," Kurt answered, quite openly staring at Mr. Schue's abs. This seemed to puzzle the teacher a little bit. He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his very flawless chest, as if to hide the perfection. Finn felt like saying something. Because this situation was becoming really awkward really fast. But he didn't quite know what to say. So he decided to do some more small talk.

"So, what have you been up to lately? No papers to grade, no glee club to coach…" _'No girlfriend to have sex with', _Finn added in his mind.

"Not… much. I've been working out a lot," Mr. Schue said with a shrug.

"Clearly," Santana whispered. Finn faked a cough and hoped Mr. Schue didn't hear her. He didn't like the way the others were staring at the teacher. Nevertheless he couldn't blame them. Finn wondered if Mr. Schue used to shave his chest or if he only did it before going out, because there was not a single hair on his body - which was weird because even Finn had got some chest hair. Still, it looked pretty damn good this way. Finn had to concentrate to look into his teacher's eyes.

"Well, I'd better get going. I just wanted to swim some laps, so…" Mr. Schue's eyes were still focused on Finn.

"You got any plans for the rest of the day?" Finn asked automatically. The teacher smiled.

"I'm meeting coach Beast for dinner."

"Oh, that's nice!" Finn sounded stupid.

"Yeah, well… like I've said – good to see you guys!" Mr. Schue smiled and picked up his stuff from the ground. Finn saw Rachel, who was still standing next to him, staring at his ass. It must've been a pretty good sight, because Rachel blushed. Mr. Schue looked at Finn once more and started to walk away very slowly.

"I'll walk you to your car!" Finn suddenly said and got up immediately. His shirt fell down from his lap and he was very glad that his body seemed to have calmed down. He didn't bother to put on his shirt – if Mr. Schue was half-naked it was only fair if Finn was, too. Mr. Schue smiled and waited for Finn to catch up with him.

"That's very nice of you," the teacher said when they had walked a few steps away from the group.

"Yeah, you know. Everything for my favorite glee club director," Finn smiled.

"I miss it, you know? Glee club, I mean," Finn added. He really did. They won nationals this year, which was pretty damn awesome. It was probably the most awesome thing that had happened to Finn in his whole life. He had felt so damn good when the judges had said that the winner was New Directions. Mr. Schue had hugged all of them and all of them had cried because they were so happy.

"I know what you mean. I miss it, too. I miss you guys. I miss you a lot…" Mr. Schue whispered the last part and Finn wasn't sure if he was talking about the whole group or just about him, Finn. But the simple thought of that… of Mr. Schue missing him… it was too good to be true. Finn had to concentrate really hard on not having inappropriate thoughts about his teacher.

"I thought about asking you to come with us today. It didn't feel right, you know? Without you it's not… it's not complete." Mr. Schue didn't answer and Finn didn't dare to look at the older man. "But I wasn't sure that the others would've liked the idea." Still no answer. They had reached Mr. Schue's car by now, which was parked just around the corner of the public pool in a really small abandoned side road. "Obviously I was wrong about that…"

"Wrong about what?" Finn finally looked at Mr. Schuester, who was smiling now.

"About the others not wanting you there," Finn stated the obvious. Or so he thought.

"How's that?" Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows.

"Well…" Finn didn't really know what to say and blushed a little. "They all were pretty excited about… seeing you at the pool."

"Why? I mean, don't get me wrong, I already said I missed you guys, but…"

"Yeah, I get it. I mean… they liked to see you there, meaning… _looking _at you," Finn waved his hand up and down in front of Mr. Schue's half-naked body to show what he meant, "you know?"

"Oh," Mr. Schue blushed again. "_Ohh_!" He covered his face with his free hand. "This is so embarrassing."

"Santana didn't seem to think so." Finn didn't know what he did right there. Was he seriously telling his teacher what his friends had said? Wasn't that, like, betraying them? Why the hell didn't he stop then? He should've probably stopped after admitting Santana thought the teacher was hot. At least she didn't tell it to him in person. Unlike himself. "And me neither. I think you look pretty damn good." He suddenly realized what he had said and blushed. So did Mr. Schuester.

"Thanks Finn," the teacher said and ran his hand through his hair. Finn didn't notice he was licking his lips but Mr. Schue sure did. He blushed – again. This situation was getting kinda awkward. Finn didn't know what to do next and put his hands on his hips. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was half-naked, too. Mr. Schuester tried not to look at the half-naked Finn – but of course he failed. Finn realized how close he was standing to his teacher. And he realized that there was absolutely no one else around. Mr. Schuester was looking everywhere but at Finn. The tension was becoming nearly unbearable. He finally looked Finn in the eyes.

"Listen, Finn-" Mr. Schuester started a sentence that he didn't get to complete – because Finn had finally leaned in and kissed him. Finn had thought about this ever since he had seen Mr. Schuester coming out of the pool earlier. And now… he couldn't help himself. The teacher was standing so damn close, still half-naked and still so very gorgeous. He didn't remove his hands from his hips though – he just leaned in and pressed his lips on Mr. Schuester's. The teacher didn't move away at first, but he didn't kiss Finn back either. After about three seconds Finn was the one to move away. He was breathing heavily, though the kiss was hardly intense.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what… I'm really sorry," he rambled. Mr. Schuester hadn't moved a bit, he was just standing there looking at Finn. Clearly the teacher was thinking about something. Finn knew this face. Maybe he was angry at Finn. Understandable, of course. After all the student had just kissed his male teacher. It would probably be best for Finn to apologize another time. "I didn't mean to-"

"Fuck it," Mr. Schuester interrupted him, dropping his stuff which he was still holding in one hand, to the ground and pulling Finn's head down with both hands – in another kiss. This one was better. Finn was surprised by it and since he had been talking when the teacher had made his decision to kiss him, his mouth was already open, ready for Mr. Schue's tongue to enter.

Finn finally removed his hands from his hips. He didn't really know what he was supposed to do, but he knew what he wanted to do. He moved his right hand to the teacher's chest and touched those abs everyone had admired earlier. They felt as good as they looked. No, they felt better. He moved his other hand to the smaller guy's hair and ran it through it, grabbed it, pulled the man closer. The kiss intensified. He felt Mr. Schue's right hand running down his own chest while his left hand rested in Finn's neck. Finn didn't even think about breathing, all he was seeing was fireworks.

Suddenly Mr. Schuester broke the kiss but didn't move away completely. He just stared at Finn, still touching his student's chest and still grabbing his neck. There were so many different feelings in the guy's expression that Finn wasn't able to name one of them. It was too confusing for him. Mr. Schuester didn't seem to want to start talking soon but Finn couldn't bear the silence.

"Wow!" he whispered. No need to scream when your chests are still touching. "This was… incredible! Awesome! I… wow!"

Mr. Schuester chuckled. He still didn't talk but Finn saw him looking down. At his… oh my god: at his erection.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry!" Finn let go off the other man and walked a few steps backwards. He looked around desperately – there was still no one else in the street – and finally tried to cover his _problem_ with his hands. It must've looked ridiculous. Mr. Schuester sighed. The teacher ran his hand through his hair again before he bent down to pick up his stuff.

"No Finn, I am sorry. This shouldn't have… I don't know what I was thinking." He looked at Finn again. "Clearly I wasn't thinking at all. This shouldn't have happened." He seemed to be pretty serious. Though Finn understood why it was probably a bad idea for a teacher do kiss his student he felt his heart break a little bit. He wasn't able to say anything. "You understand that, don't you?" Mr. Schuester asked and closed the space between Finn and him again. He touched Finn's arm with his free hand. "This cannot happen. It's inappropriate. It's not allowed, it's _wrong_!" Mr. Schue's voice sounded desperate. He seemed to be talking to himself more than to Finn, trying to convince himself that he meant what he was saying. Finn looked him in the eyes and was surprised to see tears in the older man's eyes. Maybe he actually _didn't_ mean what he was saying.

"Sure, Mr. Schue," Finn said, forcing himself to smile. He didn't want the other man to feel bad though he was pretty sure this was what a breaking heart had to feel like. Finn removed the other man's hand from his arm. "I have to get back to the others. They'll probably miss me." He turned around abruptly and started walking away from the guy he had just kissed. And whom he liked very, very much – almost certainly too much.

And just when he was about to turn the corner that lead back to the pool he stopped, turned around and basically ran back to where he just came from. Mr. Schuester was still standing next to his car, his shirt and his other things pressed to his body by his right arm. He hadn't moved a bit since Finn had left a few seconds earlier. Finn stopped right in front of Mr. Schue.

"I forgot something," he explained to the confused looking guy. Before the man could ask what exactly Finn had forgotten, Finn raised his hand and caressed his cheek before he slowly leaned down to kiss him. Again. This kiss was very gentle and kinda sweet. It only lasted a few seconds though before Finn ended the kiss.

"Bye Mr. Schue," he grinned at the smaller man. Mr. Schuester stared at him another few seconds before he finally smiled back at Finn.

"Bye Finn," he grinned. Finn walked backwards a few steps, waved, turned around and ran back to the group.

"That took long," Sam said when Finn returned to the tree where his friends were sitting.

"Yeah, well," Finn said grinning and sat down. Sam looked at him curiously. Finn just grinned stupidly and looked for his sunglasses in his bag. Sam shrugged and turned back to Kurt and whispered something to him. Nobody else seemed to pay any attention to Finn.

Finn put on his sunglasses and leaned against the tree again.

"What's up, Finn? You look so happy, little brother," Kurt suddenly asked. Finn didn't even bother telling Kurt that he wasn't the little one in this family.

"You know what Kurt? I am happy!" Finn declared, still smiling. Sam grinned, as if he knew what was up and whispered something into Kurt's ear. Kurt chuckled.

Finn took some of the remaining food and started eating. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Damn, I love this pool!"


End file.
